La Razón
by Ary Lee
Summary: Luego de oír una extensa conversación entre Steve y Natasha, Bruce Banner finalmente entiende cuál fue la razón que convirtió su encuentro con la espía en algo tan incómodo. One-Shot. Post Infinity War.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a **Marvel & Disney**. No tengo fines de lucro.

* * *

 _ **La Razón**_

* * *

 _Por: Ary Lee_

Mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia la única ventana que había en esa habitación, Steve no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y apretar los parpados con fuerza. Aún no lograba asimilar lo ocurrido, simplemente no podía creer que un simple chasquido de dedos acabase de remecer a la humanidad y al universo entero.

Desde esa ventana y pese a tener los ojos cerrados, Steve podía atestiguar lo desolado y vacío que se veía Wakanda. Pues desde que Thanos jugó a ser Dios y decidió usar ese maldito guantelete, todo había cambiado drásticamente.

En la tierra, la humanidad se había reducido a la mitad. Las ciudades más grandes del mundo yacían desoladas y sin ruido, la mayoría parecían pueblos fantasmas o comunidades recién arrasadas, pero en cierto modo, eso eran ahora: localidades y personas arrasadas por un genocida intergaláctico.

La mayoría de los sobrevivientes estaban aturdidos y aterrados. Pues los sistemas políticos prácticamente habían quedado deshechos y, en esos momentos, parecían ser incapaces de solucionar el desastre generado por Thanos.

En cierto modo, Steve sentía que no podía culparlos. No se consideraba un defensor político ni nada parecido a eso, pero era completamente capaz de empatizar con ellos y la enorme responsabilidad que debían estar cargando sobre sus hombros, pues ni siquiera él mismo sabía qué demonios hacer.

«Steve...»

Tras recordar como el cuerpo de Bucky se reducía a cenizas, Rogers apretó la mandíbula. Aún podía ver su mirada repleta de pánico y confusión.

Cada rincón de su cerebro era atormentado por el llamado de su amigo, ese simple «Steve...» se negaba a salir de sus pensamientos, se repetía constantemente y siempre lo hacía con más fuerza que la anterior. Sabía que aquello solo le hacía más daño, pero en esos momentos, simplemente sentía que necesitaba recordarlo.

Necesitaba reunir fuerzas, incluso si éstas eran motivadas por un desgarrador deseo de venganza. No solía actuar motivado por el resentimiento, pero quería justicia. Necesitaba hacer que Thanos pagase por todo el dolor que había provocado y no iba a descansar hasta lograrlo.

—Bruce acaba de comunicarse con Tony —musitó Natasha, en tanto se adentraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta. Steve abrió los ojos y volteó a verla—, aparentemente él y Scott están planeando algo.

—¿Scott? —La ahora rubia asintió y Steve gesticuló una sonrisa pequeña. Saber que Ant-Man había logrado sobrevivir, le hacía creer que no todo estaba perdido—. Es bueno contar con él...

—Ellos quieren verte, Steve.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó, impaciente.

—Pronto... —respondió, preocupada. No le agradaba ver a Steve tan desesperado y dominado por sus emociones. Eso lo hacía ser vulnerable y muy propenso a cometer una equivocación—. Ellos no especificaron en qué momento vendrían, pero estoy segura de que estarán aquí muy pronto. Iré a informar esto a Okoye y a Shuri. Es preferible que lo sepan y alerten a los de seguridad, están tan alterados que podrían atacarles al llegar.

Iba a dirigirse a realizar lo mencionado, pero sus pasos se vieron interceptados por el suave agarre que ejerció Steve sobre su muñeca.

—Nat, prométeme que pase lo que pase, te quedarás en Wakanda y no me seguirás.

Luego de oírle decir eso, sus cejas inmediatamente se fruncieron.

—No puedes pedirme algo como eso —masculló, molesta. Iba a romper el contacto de sus extremidades, pero Steve la sostuvo con más fuerza—. Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil.

—Tienes que prometérmelo.

—¡No, no lo haré! —espetó, perdiendo la paciencia—. Sea dónde sea que esté, si Thanos regresa y chasquea sus malditos dedos, moriré de todas maneras.

—Eso no pasará, no le daremos ese lujo dos veces —refutó, convencido. Natasha descendió la mirada, le gustaría ser tan optimista como él, pero la vida le había enseñado a duros golpes que el optimismo simplemente era parte de una utopía, pues solo servía para generar falsas expectativas—. Nat, no quiero tener que dejarte aquí por la fuerza, ya permití que te expusieras bastante y no quiero arriesgarme a que te den un golpe y...

—¡Tú no puedes prohibirme nada, Rogers!

—¡Sí, sí puedo hacerlo! —afirmó, encolerizado—. ¡Llevas a mi hijo en tu vientre y si tengo que pasar por sobre ti para protegerlo, simplemente lo haré!

—Cállate —siseó, llevándose instantáneamente una mano hacia su vientre ligeramente abultado.

Tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, pero Steve se había enterado de la noticia hace apenas uno. Los tres primeros meses prefirió mantenerlo en secreto, principalmente porque no lograba convenserce de haber podido engendrar un hijo junto a él. Se suponía que algo como eso jamás iba a ocurrirle. En sus años como espía fue sometida a un procedimiento quirúrgico en el cual ligaron sus trompas, esto automáticamente la dejó imposibilitada de ser madre, —pues según la ciencia y la medicina moderna, era un método anticonceptivo irreversible—, por lo mismo, Natasha no logró entender cómo demonios había ocurrido.

Ser madre nunca formó parte de sus planes, mucho menos el hecho de involucrarse con Steve. Entre ambos las cosas simplemente se habían dado, estuvieron conviviendo juntos durante dos años y sin siquiera advertirlo, la amistad y profunda admiración que profesaban por el otro pasó a transformarse en un sentimiento mucho más profundo.

A ciencia cierta, Natasha ni siquiera recordaba la primera vez que habían estado juntos, solo sabía que una sola experiencia bastó para que ambos no pudiesen detenerse y empezaran una extraña relación, aunque claro, sin formalidades de por medio, pues cuando Steve quiso llevarlo a un plano más serio, ella se llenó de inseguridades y sencillamente optó por alejarse.

Los días siguieron avanzando y la rubia agradeció que Steve no insistiese respecto a lo de ambos, todo parecía marchar con relativa normalidad hasta que pasó un mes y comenzó a notar la ausencia de su período menstrual, nunca había sido una mujer con un ciclo regular, así que decidió ignorarlo, pero en cuanto comenzó a sentirse extraña y sus malestares se intensificaron, se vio obligada a acudir a un médico.

Luego de que el doctor la sometiese a una serie de exámenes y, —ante todo pronóstico se lo confirmase—, durante varios segundos, Natasha solo se limitó a permanecer en estado de shock.

«Felicidades, vas a ser madre»

Bastó con que el médico articulase esas palabras para que ella se levantase de su silla y se echase a correr lejos.

Necesitó dos meses para asimilarlo.

Habían sido semanas complejas, principalmente porque pese a ser incapaz de decirle la verdad, Natasha había comenzado a retomar su relación con Steve. Sabía que no podía ocultárselo por siempre, pero mientras su vientre siguiera plano y el embarazo pasase desapercibido, aprovecharía aquel tiempo para aclarar sus pensamientos e idear la mejor forma de decírselo.

Al tercer mes su vientre se abultó considerablemente, ya no parecía la típica hinchazón que adquiría el estómago tras ingerir la cena, tampoco parecía la barriga de alguien que hubiese ganado un par de kilos, simplemente parecía lo que era: una mujer embarazada.

Finalmente se armó de valor y se lo dijo, en un principio Steve tuvo una reacción similar a la suya, su rostro empalideció, se quedó inmóvil y en silencio trató de asimilar la noticia. Por razones obvias, Steve y ella claramente no estaban preparados para eso. Llevaban mucho tiempo huyendo de las autoridades, escudándose en cambios de identidades, looks y mudanzas constantes, su situación actual no era precisamente la más adecuada para traer un hijo al mundo, pero ese pequeño ser que crecía en el interior de la espía, era fruto de su amor y, para ambos, la representación exacta de un milagro. Por eso, en cuanto Steve la abrazó y le dijo lo mucho que la amaba, Natasha no pudo evitar emocionarse, pues con una mano en el vientre y mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió lo suficientemente feliz para echarse a llorar de alegría.

Tristemente, la felicidad de ambos duró muy poco, la llegada de Thanos cambió drásticamente las cosas. Aunque ninguno de los tres fue víctima del guantelete y el feroz poder de las gemas, Natasha sentía que ahora corrían más riesgos, el hecho de que Steve estuviese empecinado en hacer justicia y revertir lo ocurrido, sólo podía generarle un mal presentimiento.

Por otra parte, el capitán sentía lo mismo, por nada del mundo podía permitir que Natasha nuevamente se uniese a él en combate. Ya se había expuesto lo suficiente en medio de aquella batalla ejecutada en Wakanda. Que ella y el bebé hubiesen salido ilesos, era una hazaña que probablemente no volvería a repetirse.

—Nat, por favor...

—No puedo, no puedo quedarme aquí sin ti.

—Esto ya no se trata de nosotros —profirió, tocándole el vientre. Natasha en respuesta derramó una lágrima, desde que estaba embarazada era completamente incapaz de contener su tristeza—, esto se trata de nuestro hijo. Su vida depende de la tuya y debes protegerlo.

—Esto no es justo...

—No, no lo es, pero está ocurriendo y debemos enfrentarlo. —Con ayuda de sus pulgares y mientras la miraba directo a los ojos, con suavidad comenzó a secarle las lágrimas—. Debes quedarte. Prométemelo.

—No puedo, Steve.

—Sí, sí puedes.

—Maldita sea... —farfulló, sabiendo que aunque le doliese, él tenía muchísima razón.

Bajo un acto impulsivo, Natasha se colgó de su cuello y casi con desesperación comenzó a besarlo, Steve rápidamente la rodeó por la cintura, apegó su cuerpo hacia el suyo y no tardó corresponderle, pues sin siquiera advertirlo, sus labios ya estaban uniéndose.

Ninguno de los dos sabía a qué se debía, simplemente tenían en claro que estaban sufriendo y esa era la única manera de menguar el dolor que sentían. En esos momentos, consumir la boca del otro, mediante un beso efusivo y al mismo tiempo paulatino, parecía ser todo lo que necesitaban para entenderse.

—Ahora entiendo la razón —intervino la voz de un tercero.

Antes de proceder a enfocar la vista sobre Bruce Banner, tanto Natasha como Steve se separaron bruscamente.

El científico les observaba desde el umbral de la puerta, aún sostenía su mano sobre el pomo de ésta y a juzgar por la nerviosa expresión de su rostro, todo parecía indicar que llevaba muchísimo rato tras la puerta, pues era bastante evidente que había oído toda la conversación.

De manera inconsciente, el soldado tensó todas las facciones de su rostro. Sam había tenido muchísima razón cuando mencionó que aquello era incómodo.

—Bruce... —susurró la espía, sin saber qué diablos decir—, yo...

—Tranquila, no tienen que explicarme nada.

Y era cierto, no necesitaba oír explicaciones de ningún tipo. Había visto y oído más que suficiente.

—Sí, si tenemos —previo a proceder, Steve lanzó un suspiro pequeño—, si no le hemos dicho de esto a nadie, es principalmente porque...

—Porque temían por la seguridad del bebé y bueno, con lo de Thanos, definitivamente no se ha presentado una oportunidad para tratarlo. Lo sé y lo entiendo —musitó, interrumpiéndole. Notó que Steve parecía sentirse culpable y realmente no entendió por qué. La única verdad en todo eso era que, cuando estúpidamente decidió alejarse de ella, él mismo desperdició su oportunidad con Natasha . Si la había perdido, simplemente fue porque era un imbécil—. Chicos, en verdad, no tienen que sentirse incómodos o culpables. Ustedes no han hecho nada malo —esbozó una sonrisa—, lo único que deben hacer es preocuparse por el bienestar de ese bebé.

—Bruce, yo sé que hace un tiempo te dije que no podía ser madre, pero —mientras meditaba qué palabras decir, hizo una breve pausa. Pensó en decirlo sin que sonase como algo descabellado, pero al cabo de unos segundos, ella solo se encogió de hombros y optó por expresar lo primero que vino a su mente—: honestamente, no sé cómo demonios pasó.

—Hay cosas que ni siquiera la ciencia puede explicar, Nat. —Bruce se aclaró la garganta—. En verdad, los felicito.

A pesar de sentir cierta cuota de envidia y fingir que aquello no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, Banner estaba siendo realmente honesto. Natasha aún era importante para él y aunque su historia no fue ni remotamente parecida a lo que alguna vez esperó poder compartir con ella, se sentía bastante contento de que al menos, uno de los dos tuviese esperanzas de ser feliz.

—Uhm volviendo al tema —mencionó el de cabellera castaña, en tanto miraba a la espía seriamente—. Steve tiene razón, debes quedarte aquí.

Natasha lanzó un largo suspiro.

—Se quedará aunque no le guste —dictaminó Steve.

La fémina les miró con ira y se contuvo de espetarles un par de groserías. En su opinión, estar embarazada no era sinónimo de ser una maldita inútil, era una espía experta y una agente de prestigio, sabía cuidar de su bebé y de sí misma mejor que nadie. Si ese par pensaba que podrían doblegarle, estaban muy equivocados.

Iría a la batalla final, y lo haría precisamente por ellos. Por Steve, por su hijo y por todos sus amigos caídos.

* * *

 **N/A:** Sólo diré que esta idea llegó a mi mente después de ver Infinity War y necesitaba compartirla. Espero les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer. Los reviews, las críticas constructivas y las alertas de Favs siempre se agradecen.

 _ **Un abrazo de oso...**_


End file.
